1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device that images a subject and creates electronic image data and a display method and a program for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, imaging devices, such as digital cameras, that have two imaging units have been known. For example, there is a known technology with which an image can be captured with the first imaging unit from the front side that faces a subject and an image can be captured with the second imaging unit from the back side that faces a photographer (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-147046). With this technology, by displaying a front-side image captured by the first capturing unit and a back-side image captured by the second capturing unit on a single display monitor, the front-side image and the back-side image can be selectively captured.